yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Pad
is a device used by various Yo-kai in the world of Yo-kai Watch. They all contain information relating to various Yo-kai, access to websites around the Yo-kai World and anything else. Notably, Whisper is known to use it to gather information for the Yo-kai Nathan Adams encounters in his daily life. Appearance The Yo-kai Pad is meant to resemble a tablet, that includes various applications just like real-life tablets. It has a blue frame with a yellow center, and ears at the top of it. Usapyon's Yo-kai pad is almost the same, but it has rabbit bucktooth instead of a sharp tooth on the face. Usage While there were known to be two Yo-kai Pad holders (Whisper and Usapyon), it's possible that more of them exist, as Hidabat orders a new one for Whisper to use, after he accidentally loses it. In the games In Wibble Wobble, Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3, the Yo-kai Pad is for used for navigating the menus which have certain apps. Yo-kai Watch 2 While the Yo-kai Pad did not make a proper appearance in the first game (instead being replaced by a generic menu), the Yo-kai Pad now takes the role of the menu that allows the player to navigate Yo-kai. Applications Wallpapers Yo-kai Watch Busters Applications Wallpapers Exclusive to Moon Rabbit Team Yo-kai Sangokushi Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble The Yo-kai Pad makes an appearance on Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, which allows the player to do various things on the menu. Unlike other games, the apps increase as new updates are issued, other than as the game progresses. Applications Japanese version only In Real Life Bandai has released a real-life Yo-kai Pad, which comes with a bunch of certain features. Yo-kai Pad Yo-kai Pad S The second edition of the Yo-kai Pad, going by the name of was released on March 19, 2016 in Japan. It takes the form of Usapyon's Yo-kai Pad, and comes with two Song Medals, a bigger stylus, microphone and a SD Card slot that can be used to send updates. The tablet is now bigger in size (even though the size of the screen is exactly the same as the original model), and features more applications that were not included in the original model. Applications Yo-kai Pad S Only {| class="main roundy" style="border: 1px solid #e84191; width: 80%; text-align:center;" |- ! style="width: 10%;" | Icon ! style="width: 25%;" | Name ! style="width: 55%;" | Information |- | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | In this application, the player can insert three Yo-kai Medals which will allow a custom Yo-kai song group to be created. When the group is formed, a variation of a tribe song will play, with the Yo-kai voices synthesised to sing. |- | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | |- | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | |- | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | Version History Gallery Appearance Interface Trivia